Elijah and Lonndynne
This page is dedicated to the relationship between the Original Vampire, Elijah Mikaelson, and the Mortal Tribrid, Lonndynne Mikaelson. Lonndynne is Elijah's only biological child, and is his daughter with Dianna Mikaelson. Due to events in their history, the father and daughter have a strained relationship that may be able to mend if given the adequate amount of time, but that is currently in tact as Lonndynne is being raised by her mother and father. History 2019 Elijah is first told of his daughter's existance by his wife when she breaks into the chambre de chaisse to inform of her pregnancy. After she wakes him from the sleep he had been in for 5 years while waiting to be cured of an Upgraded Original Vampire bite, Dianna tells him that she had elected to have the baby and that their daughter is now 4 years of age. He says he is not sure how he feels about being a father but makes his wife a promise, that his daughter would always be under his protection and have his love, regardless of how he may fail as a father, he will not stop trying to do right by her. He later hears his 4 year old daughter's voice over facetime on his wife's phone but elects not to show himself to her, believing that he dies trying to free his half-brother from Marcel the next day it would be kinder for her to believe he never woke from the sleep. He looks through pictures of his daughter on his wife's phone, commenting that she is 'perfect', 'strong', 'innocent' and that she looks like her mother around the eyes. He makes his wife promise that no matter what happens against Marcel the next day that she would get out of New Orleans and back to their daughter. He meets his daughter in person for the first time when he arrives at the safe house where Mary Dumas was watching her and saw her asleep on the couch in the living room. He smiled as he watched her for a moment. On May 27th, 2019, when she woke up they were introduced for the first time. She tells him that her mother had told her about him, and she grabs his hand and leads him to the piano in the safe house which she then attempts in her childish youthful ways to play for him. He smiles at her enthusiasm and begins to teach her to play short simple tunes on the instrument. He later takes her out to show her wood gathering for a bonfire, she asked him about what his childhood was like but he tells her she is too young to hear. Later that night, when his wife arrives for an impromptu date, he first asks her about their daughter. Dianna replies that Lonndynne fell asleep with her mouth hanging open, he smiles and points out that she does the same thing. When he lays dying at the hands of the Hollow, he still threatens her when she makes a threat against his daughter, stating that Inadu will not get close to her. When Dianna needs help later after Elijah's death, while inside Elijah's shattered mind, it is Lonndynne who calls out to her parents and saves them. She later hugs her father around the neck and falls asleep against him after he is resurrected. When the ritual is done to separate the Hollow into the different Mikaelsons, Lonndynne goes to a hotel with her parents. Elijah fears for his daughter's safety as the evil spirit inside him wants all of his wife and daughter's bloodline dead. He leaves notes for his wife and daughter before kissing them both on the top of the head and leaving them. He later had his entire family, including his wife and daughter, compelled from his memory so he would stay away from them and they along with Hope would be safe from the Hollow. 2027 Due to Elijah's amnesia he doesn't remember having a daughter, and has started a new life in France. Meanwhile, Lonndynne has begun to miss her father and spawns a series of attempts to try to get her family to bring him back to town or to get to visit him in France. However these attempts backfire terribly and end with the kidnapping of her mother, and she is not reunited with her father again until he arrives at Shiloh Place to help August, Greta, and Roman in their fight against the newly bound Dianna and Hayley. When Klaus bursts through and attempts to rescue them Elijah stakes him and turns his back on his wife as Lonndynne watches on. When Dianna sacrifices herself to kill August and save her daughter, Lonndynne is devastated and in a rage that her father did nothing to help her and that her mother suffered such a horrific death because the man who swore to love her let her die. When he gets his memories back, Elijah catches a glimpse of his child as she lay asleep on the couch in the Courtyard of their home. Category:Relationships